


I lost you

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Jessika pava/Poe Dameron one Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Black Squadron - Freeform, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pilots, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Sadness, misson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Black squadron goes on a mission, but one member doesn't come back alive.





	I lost you

This is very sad, read at your own risk

 

"Are you sure your up for this mission?" Poe asked.  
"Yes I'm sure, I'm pregnant, not dying." Jess said.  
"Just please, don't get hurt. I don't want to lose either of you." Poe kissed her.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."   
\--------  
Jess was starting to feel sick when she was piloting. She knew that she would have morning sickness, and she knew flying would make it worse, but she pulled through.  
Finally black Squadron reached the planet. They weren't told what planet it was, but it was Covered in Green, and little splashes of blue. It looked like a beautiful place to live. The ships landed on a small clearing in what looked like a jungle. Once they got out, Poe ran over to Jess.  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Jess was clutching her stomach.  
"Fine, just a little Morning sickness, it will pass." Jess Replied.  
"Are you sure you want to go with us? You could just stay here, you and the baby out of harms way."  
"Poe, you promised you wouldn't baby me like this, I'll be fine." Jess started walking away, along with the rest of the Squadron.  
"I'm your commander, I could order you not to go." Poe said, and Jess turned around, crossing her arms.  
"And I'm your wife, if anything, I can order you around." She winked and walked away.   
"That's my wife ladies and gentlemen." Poe said to himself.  
(This chapter is gonna be sad, but I had to add some silly fluff)  
"Okay, make sure no one sees you, keep moving, don't go out from behind the bushes." Poe said. Everyone pushed a branch out the way so they could shoot.  
"Jess, stay safe." Poe whispered.  
"I will. I love you." She gave him a quick kiss, then walked off.  
\----------  
So far, the mission was going great, the enemy didn't see them coming, and they kept moving so no one found them.  
"Blue-three, what's your status." Poe called her over the comm.  
"I'm fine, but I don't feel to good."   
"Is it the baby?" Poe said, worried.  
"No, I feel like something is wrong, like- Ah!" Jess screamed when she saw a stormtrooper standing over her. The comm went dead.  
"Jess! Jessika! No!" He cried. He got up and ran to her location.   
\-------  
"Lemme go!" Jess screamed at the trooper. She kicked them in the stomach, hoping that would leave her time to run. But as soon as he fell, Jess felt sharp pain in her stomach, she fell to her knees. The stormtrooper got up and noticed her pain, and knew he could strike. Poe saw Jess was shot in the stomach, before Poe  could shoot him. When they fell, Poe ran to his wife.  
Blood stained her shirt and pants. And there was a hole in her stomach.  
"No. Please no." Poe knew he shouldn't have told her about the mission, because this could have been avoided.  
"Commander. The enemy is gone, where are you?" Karé said over comms.  
"Commander?" Herself and Snap began to worry.   
"Jess, please no. I can't lose you too." Karé heard over the comm. The two of them walked over and saw Poe holding Jessika in his arms. Blood now also stained Poe's shirt.  
"Oh my God." Karé ran over to her friends to help.  
\-----------  
Jess was taken back to base, and the doctors tried their best to heal her, but nothing worked.  
"I'm sorry Commander, we couldn't save her."  
Poe broke down into tears. He lost his mother, his Father and now his own wife and child.   
"You can go see her." The nurse said.  
Poe got up and walked into the room where his wife laid. He saw Jess, she still had her orange flight suit on, but there was a hole in her stomach where a baby should be. And for the last time, Poe said.  
"I love you." But Jess couldn't say it back.


End file.
